


Ab Ovo

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи приходит в себя в больнице, ничего не помня, кроме своего имени. "Домой" его забирает мужчина по имени Бьякуя, и в жизни Ренджи начинают происходить странные события.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Ovo

Ренджи осторожно высунулся за угол. Коридор пуст; стараясь ступать тихо, чтобы не шлепать тапками по бетону, он подошел к лестнице, ведущей в цокольные помещения. Окошко внизу было открыто, как и всегда. Ренджи с удовлетворением вздохнул и достал смятую пачку.

В больнице курить запрещали. За исключением дурацкой пижамы, это был ее единственный и самый большой недостаток. Ренджи зубами вытащил сигарету и взглядом поискал мусорное ведро. Его не оказалось; он, посмотрев в окошко и никого не увидев, выбросил пачку прямо в траву.

Чиркнул спичкой и затянулся. Глубокий вдох, задержать дыхание, выдох. После пары затяжек в голове прояснилось. Дымок от выкуренной наполовину сигареты мало-помалу выплывал в окно. Ко входу подъехала машина. Ренджи шагнул правее и наклонился вперед. Черный лимузин, наверное, кого-то богатенького кладут на обследование. Окно автомобиля опустилось, изящное женское запястье свесилось вниз, нащупывая ручку, и почти тут же было убрано обратно. Наверху послышались шаги, и Ренджи поспешно смял сигарету в руке. Выбросить времени не было; он заметил рядом деревянный ящик и затолкал окурок за заднюю стенку. Шаги тем временем приближались. Как в замедленной киносъемке, сначала показались полы белого халата, затем темно-серые брюки и, наконец, торс и лицо врача.

\- Абарай-сан, я же просил вас не курить, - покачал головой врач. - Вы приняли таблетки?

Ренджи кивнул.

\- Доктор, я вот что хотел спросить… Когда меня уже выпустят? Я с таким же успехом могу глотать лекарства и дома, а ваши правила меня уже скоро доконают.

Врач устало вздохнул и потер виски.

\- Я как раз за этим и искал вас. Пойдемте.

Ренджи нахмурился, но послушно побрел за доктором.

Тот привел его в комнату для посещений, обклеенное белыми обоями помещение, слишком большое для кладовки, но слишком маленькое для палаты. Остановился.

\- Дальше вы сами.

Ренджи толкнул дверь.

Мужчина, стоявший у окна, повернулся к нему. На мгновение на солнце блеснули заколки в черных волосах.

\- Ренджи, - сказал он.

В ровном глубоком голосе звучало облегчение. Ренджи с трудом отделался от соблазна помотать головой и избавиться от чувства дежа-вю. Вместо этого он шагнул ближе к незнакомцу.

\- Вы кто? Вы меня знаете? - получилось немного резче, чем он рассчитывал. Мужчина чуть наклонил голову.

\- Ренджи?

\- Ну, - грубовато ответил тот. Все это начинало его бесить. - Что?

\- Мы приехали за тобой, - просто ответил мужчина. Тонкие пальцы поднялись к воротнику рубашки и опустились. - Ты жил с нами до… того, как мы тебя потеряли.

\- Потеряли, - повторил Ренджи. Он перестал злиться. Очевидно, что этот хлыщ в костюме - его знакомый, если не родственник. Наконец-то ему хоть что-то расскажут.

\- Да. Мы не знаем, что произошло, - интонации остались спокойными, но Ренджи почувствовал за ними вопрос. Пожал плечами и привалился плечом к косяку. Синие глаза незнакомца скользнули по алым волосам. А может, показалось. С этим замороженным лицом не угадаешь.

\- Ну, ты не туда обратился, приятель. Я точно так же в курсе, как и ты. Очнулся в больнице. Врачи сказали, меня какой-то мальчишка привез. Ничего не помнил, на все вопросы твердил "Абарай Ренджи, лейтенант шестого отряда Готей-13". Так что меня и назвали "Ренджи".

\- Это твое имя, - кивнул мужчина, но больше ничего не добавил. Через несколько минут тишины он встал. - Я предлагаю тебе пожить с нами. Пока ты не вспомнишь, что произошло. Конечно, если ты откажешься, я не стану заставлять. Но не думаю, что больничная обстановка лучше скажется на скорости выздоровления.

Ренджи прикусил кончик огненной пряди.

\- У меня только один вопрос, - ответил он наконец. Мужчина поднял бровь. - У тебя курить можно?

***

Это была та самая машина, которую он видел из окна. Когда они подошли, откуда-то, как чертик из табакерки, появился шофер и открыл дверь.

\- Ты его привел, брат? - раздался из автомобиля низкий, но без сомнения женский голос. Затем показалась и его обладательница; маленькая и хрупкая, с темными волосами и синими глазами. Она в упор посмотрела на Ренджи и с явным облегчением улыбнулась. - Ну, наконец-то. Мы так долго тебя искали.

\- Он ничего не помнит, - спокойно сказал ей мужчина. Девушка перевела на него ставший недоуменным взгляд. - Только свое имя.

\- А Готей-13? Сейрейтей? Хотя бы того холлоу?

Мужчина покачал головой и обернулся к Ренджи, указывая на машину. - Садись.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, только один раз Ренджи спросил, можно ли закурить в машине и, получив в ответ кивок, открыл окно. Выкинул окурок прямо на дорогу и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Прошу простить за грубость, - внезапно сказал незнакомец. Ренджи повернулся к нему, удивленный. - Я не представился. Мое имя - Кучики Бьякуя. Это, - он жестом показал на девушку, - моя сестра, Рукия. Вы с ней знакомы с детства.

Ренджи повернулся к ней и несколько секунд разглядывал. Затем покачал головой.

\- Прости, но я ничего не помню. - Она слабо улыбнулась:

\- Ну, зато мне будет, что тебе рассказать.

***

Ренджи привалился к косяку и скрестил руки на груди. Бьякуя мог не замечать его часами, занятый только своими документами, но подойдешь ближе - неизвестно, что произойдет: в прошлый раз он как-то оказался прямо за спиной Ренджи и сломал бы руку, если бы тот вовремя не увернулся. Позже Бьякуя, конечно, извинился, списал все на навыки, оставшиеся с военной службы, но Ренджи решил больше не экспериментировать.

Через несколько минут ждать ему надоело, и он стукнул несколько раз по книжному шкафу, стоявшему возле двери. Бьякуя даже не вздрогнул, поднял голову и уставился на Ренджи. Он кашлянул.

\- Бьякуя, ты знаешь тут какую-нибудь парикмахерскую?

Тот чуть напрягся; его обычная реакция на свое имя. Ренджи предлагал звать его по-другому, если по имени не нравится, на что Бьякуя покачал головой и ответил: "Просто неожиданно". Он вообще говорил мало и всегда по делу. Ренджи даже помыслить не мог пойти поболтать о том, о сем. Разговоры ни о чем получались с Рукией: они легко находили общий язык во всем, хотя бесконечно спорили из-за любой мелочи. Не всерьез; и ему, и ей просто нравилось спорить. Когда они начинали особенно громко орать, слышно было, как наверху захлопывается дверь кабинета.

\- Зачем? - ответил Бьякуя. Он чуть наклонил голову вбок; его типичное, почти незаметное движение. Или это, или поднятая бровь, вот и все выражения лица. Иногда Ренджи ловил что-то другое, похожее на печаль и сожаление, но всякий раз на их месте мгновенно появлялось привычное спокойствие.

Ренджи легонько дернул алую прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста.

\- Хочу подстричься. Не знаю уж, зачем я такое отращивал, все время мешает. Не говоря уже о том, что мыть их - сущее наказание. Только не говори, что я был хиппи, - он усмехнулся.

\- Не был, - коротко ответил Бьякуя и замолчал.

\- Ну?

\- Я знаю, как их заплетать, - сказал Бьякуя с несвойственной для него заминкой. - Я часто смотрел…видел… как ты это делаешь. Садись.

\- Есть, капитан, - сказал Ренджи и шутливо отдал честь. Бьякуя на секунду закрыл глаза. Софа была жесткой и низкой, зачем она нужна в кабинете, Ренджи так и не смог угадать (разве что для таких мазохистов, кто и спать предпочитает на работе). Он сел. Бьякуя нагнулся и вытащил из нижнего ящика стола дорогую на вид расческу и синюю заколку для волос.

\- Если заплетешь мне две косички и украсишь бантиками, я разобью стекло и вытащу всю твою коллекцию оружия на свет божий, Бьякуя, - ухмыльнулся Ренджи.

\- Не буду рисковать, - сухо ответил тот и обошел его. Наклонился; черная челка закрыла глаза. Провел кончиками пальцев по шее Ренджи, собирая волосы в хвост, и по лбу, убирая длинную челку назад так, чтобы открыть татуированные брови. Ренджи смотрел в окно, отделанное стеклом разного цвета. В маленьком кусочке белого был виден закат.

Бьякуя, пальцами разделив густые тяжелые пряди на три части, начал заплетать косу. Такую же Ренджи делал на ночь, чтобы волосы во сне не запутались. Он расслабился и опустил ресницы. Рыжее солнце пробивалось сквозь веки. Руки Бьякуи были теплыми, кончики пальцев немного холоднее ладоней. Кожа, которой он касался, мгновенно покрывалась мурашками. Он поднял не до конца заплетенную косу вверх и свернул в тугой узел. Хвост косы оказался распушенным над головой Ренджи. Бьякуя осторожно придавил сооружение ладонью, другой рукой поднял заколку и защелкнул ее.

Ренджи помотал головой. Держалось. Он обернулся к зеркалу. Выглядел он…

Совсем иначе. Резкие черты лица и татуировки придавали ему грозный и где-то дерзкий вид. Вперед выдались баки, которых за распущенными волосами не было видно. Ренджи обернулся к Бьякуе и выдал ему свою лучшую ухмылку.

\- Ну ты даешь, капитан! Даже чувствую себя по-другому, - он потрогал выбритые участки на лбу и нахмурился. - Хотя вот это… Прикрыть бы. Как-то неуютно.

Бьякуя подошел к столу, достал что-то и протянул ему.

\- Это что? - с любопытством спросил Ренджи, принимая вещь. Оказалось, очки; черный пластик странной формы, совершенно непрозрачный, с узкой красной прорезью. Справа шла тонкая царапина.

\- Твои, - ответил Бьякуя и сел в свое кресло. - Они были сломаны. Потом мы сумели их починить.

\- Сошла бы и полоска ткани, - пожал плечами Ренджи. - Но спасибо.

Бьякуя занялся бумагами. Какое-то время Ренджи сидел на софе, затем поднялся и, уже потянув ручку двери, спросил:

\- Бьякуя?

Тот не обращал внимания. Ренджи раздраженно постучал костяшками пальцев по дереву двери.

\- Я такое еще не скоро смогу заплести. - Набрал в грудь воздуха. - Можешь мне пока с этим помогать?

Бьякуя поднял голову от стола. Синие глаза в упор смотрели на него, и Ренджи показалось, что на лице снова промелькнуло то странное выражение, но оно слишком быстро исчезло, чтобы утверждать наверняка. Может, показалось.

\- Да, - ответил Бьякуя.

Ренджи вышел и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Пальцы Бьякуи легко ложатся на его грудь, и Ренджи опускает голову, ожидая поцелуя. Бьякуя выглядит уверенно, но он всегда так выглядит. Даже не снял своего знаменитого шарфа. Капитан стягивает заколку с алых волос и длинные пряди рассыпаются по груди и плечам. Легонько дует на губы Ренджи, опускается ниже, к открытой шее, проводит зубами по коже. Он втягивает воздух; Бьякуя тем временем опускает ладони ниже и останавливается на бедрах в вырезах хакама.

\- Ты все молчишь, - с горечью говорит Ренджи, - ты всегда молчишь.

Он зовет его на "ты" только в эти минуты, когда секс вытесняет вежливость и субординацию вон из сознания. Бьякуя склоняет голову вбок.

\- Что не так?

Его голос еще ниже, чем обычно, совершенно невозможный тон, и Ренджи вздрагивает. Накрывает большими ладонями руки Бьякуи.

\- Садись, - мотает головой на софу. Софа жесткая и неудобная, но во всем кабинете это единственное подходящее место, потому что Бьякуя наотрез отказывается заниматься сексом на столе. Капитан хмурится.

Ренджи облизывает губы. Толкает Бьякую вниз. Наполовину снятое косоде мешает, путается в рукавах, Ренджи раздраженно сбрасывает его, и оно приземляется на какие-то документы. Бьякуя смотрит прямо перед собой, спокойное лицо; Ренджи пытается развязать оби и пояса хакама одновременно и на его пальцы сверху ложатся пальцы Бьякуи, крепко сжимая и направляя. Неторопливо. Когда хакама сняты, наступает очередь капитана. Ренджи искренне не понимает, зачем Бьякуе так много одежды. Под хаори и косоде - нижнее идеально белое кимоно, которое не носит почти никто, предпочитая обшивать косоде белым с внутренней стороны, а то и вовсе пришивать несколько полос ткани к рукавам и полам.

Кожа Бьякуи кажется мраморной; еще светлее - только капитан Ичимару, но тот альбинос. Под пальцами Ренджи она теплая и идеально гладкая, только на левой стороне груди, возле соска, длинный шрам. Он проводит по нему сухим шершавым языком. Бьякуя тяжело дышит, но старается вести себя спокойно; Ренджи усмехается - и кладет ладонь на его пах. Легко надавливает и ведет вверх, останавливается, кончики пальцев чуть ниже оби. Зрачки Бьякуи превратились в точки, как у наркомана, рот приоткрыт. Ренджи наклоняется и целует его нижнюю губу. Язык скользит внутрь и касается прохладного нёба; Бьякуя несильно сжимает зубы, прикусывая, и Ренджи шипит в поцелуй. Свободной рукой стягивает кенсейкан с черных волос, челка мгновенно закрывает глаза.

\- Перевернись, - говорит Ренджи хрипло. Бьякуя не подчиняется, вместо этого он, прищурившись, смотрит. Ренджи чертыхается и краснеет, и наконец развязывает капитанское оби. По контрасту с темной тканью кожа кажется еще белее. Ренджи возбужден так, что напрочь забывает про прелюдии. Он стаскивает хакама с Бьякуи и тот переворачивается на живот. Смазка - в столе, среди ненужных документов, Ренджи встает взять ее, ненадолго, но когда возвращается, кожаная поверхность успевает почти остыть. Софа слишком узкая для двоих, он почти ложится на Бьякую, опираясь на локти, и кусает место чуть ниже шеи, оставляя след. Длинная огненная челка смешивается с черными прядями; Ренджи резко входит.

Он чувствует сопротивление, вначале. Бьякуя выгибается назад, откидывает голову, на сведенных лопатках блестит пот.

\- Рен… Хаа…

Ренджи внезапно теряет четкость зрения, в ушах начинает звенеть.

Он открывает глаза.

Действительно открывает. Ренджи вздохнул. Еще несколько таких снов, и холодный душ уже не поможет - понадобится новый ледниковый период.

Сны снились регулярно - каждую ночь уже почти неделю. Не всегда одинаковые, но всегда о нем и Бьякуе. Чаще всего они в этих снах занимались сексом. Ренджи медленно сходил с ума. Откуда, черт его дери, могло вдруг взяться такое напряжение? Раньше он к нему таких чувств не испытывал. Теперь же при каждом взгляде на Бьякую он начинал возбуждаться. А общаться приходилось нередко, Ренджи заходил к Бьякуе часто и не по делу - несомненно, из скрытых мазохистских побуждений.

В дверь вежливо стукнули. Ренджи сел на кровати и крикнул, чтобы входили. На пороге оказался предмет его размышлений.

\- Вставай. У нас сегодня много дел, - сухо сказал Бьякуя и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Ренджи представил свой вид и стиснул зубы. Собравшись, поднялся наверх, в кабинет. В снах они почти всегда были в этом кабинете. Ренджи покосился на софу и привалился к косяку двери, постучав в качестве приветствия по книжному шкафу. Бьякуя мгновенно поднял голову.

\- Садись, - сказал он. - Через несколько минут она будет здесь.

\- Кто? - резкость в голосе удивила его самого; напряжение последней недели начало сказываться. - Объясни нормально, Бьякуя!

Бьякуя смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

\- Ренджи, - под длинными пальцами зашуршали бумаги. - Потерпи.

Ренджи зарычал. Черт, нельзя так выходить из себя, повторял он, как мантру. Ты в этом доме гость, вот и веди себя, как гость. Не заглядывайся на хозяев, не ругайся матом, не кричи…

Раздался топот ног; по лестнице взбежала Рукия.

\- Брат, они здесь, - задыхаясь, сказала она. Мельком улыбнулась Ренджи и спустилась. Бьякуя встал.

\- Идем.

Он прошел мимо Ренджи, не обернувшись, одна черная прядь задела того по щеке, заставив вздрогнуть. Он оторвался от косяка и начал спускаться.

Внизу стояли двое: странная на вид женщина и молодой парень с татуировкой на щеке. Хотя Ренджи считал, что после кенсейкан Бьякуи он сможет выдержать все, завязанная прямо под подбородком коса его слегка смутила. Он ткнул в женщину пальцем и открыл рот для невежливого вопроса.

\- Это Унохана…сенсей, - представил Бьякуя женщину. Та чуть улыбнулась. - Твой доктор.

\- Доктор, - повторил Ренджи. Женщина поклонилась ему и обратилась к Бьякуе:

\- Мы можем начать? Я хочу осмотреть его как можно быстрее.

Бьякуя кивнул, посмотрел на Рукию, и та повела их в одну из гостевых спален на втором этаже. Поднимаясь, Ренджи успел услышать, как парень сказал что-то про документы.  
На кровати, кроме чистой простыни, ничего не было. Доктор сказала ему раздеться, остановив только, когда Ренджи взялся за резинку боксеров. Лежа в больнице, он привык к различным процедурам по несколько раз на дню, но был удивлен отсутствием у Уноханы какого-либо оборудования.

\- Капитан Кучики говорил, ты ничего не помнишь? - спросила она, указав на кровать. Он лег.

\- Нет. Только как очнулся в больнице. До этого - совсем ничего. Только раннее детство. Еду на улицах воровал… избивали сильно. Когда пытаюсь что-то вспомнить, голова болит, - он видел краем глаза, как она кивнула, водя над его спиной руками. Нахмурился. Чем она там занимается? - Вы точно врач?

\- Врач, - спокойно сказала она. - Постарайся не напрягаться. И не двигайся. Будет жечь.  
Действительно, жгло. Хотя Ренджи поклясться мог, что она ничего не сделала, только так и продолжала водить руками над кожей. Он слышал, как открылась дверь.

\- Ну и дыра, - присвистнул кто-то. Ренджи предположил, что это тот самый парень. Жжение прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. Унохана выпрямилась, и Ренджи смог наконец перевернуться. На пороге стояли Бьякуя и его татуированный гость.

\- Повреждены центры управления рейрёку, его связь с занпакто сильно ослаблена, - Унохана покачала головой. - Вы сами видели эти дыры. И его духовная нить…

Бьякуя поднял бровь - и на секунду Ренджи показалось, что вокруг его запястья обвилась светло-красная лента. Он моргнул. Ленты не было. Зрачки Бьякуи были расширены.

\- В Сого Кьюуго Цуме Шо он поправится гораздо быстрее, чем здесь. Я предлагаю перевезти его к нам, - доктор и Бьякуя вышли из спальни.

\- Нет, - услышал Ренджи резкий ответ Бьякуи и вздох Уноханы:

\- Капитан Кучики, я понимаю, что вы не хотите афишировать…

Татуированный захлопнул дверь и по-хозяйски развалился в кресле возле кровати. В его руке невесть откуда появилась банка дешевого американского пива.

\- Вы с Бьякуей уже закончили? - поинтересовался Ренджи, натягивая джинсы и рубашку. На лице парня отразилось явное удивление, но он только покачал головой:

\- А то ты его не знаешь. Я тут жить останусь. Пока отчет не закончу. Навязали же на мою задницу проблем, - он отправил пустую жестянку прямиком под кровать. Ренджи поморщился. Татуированный потянулся и встал. - Выпьем?

\- Надолго?

\- Останусь? Хрен знает. Дня на три. - Парень пожал плечами. - Мне даже гигая не выдали.

Он открыл дверь и свесился с перил.

\- Там Кучики сидит, - в руке появилась еще одна банка пива. Ренджи начал считать карманы на кожаной куртке. - Приходи вечером, выпьем. Вдвоем, конечно, не так весело, зато… - он пожал плечами и глотнул. - Ну, Киру-то все равно сюда силком не затащишь. А Мацумото-сан сейчас занята. Десятый отряд взял на себя всю бумажную работу пятого. Нам Комамура помогает. Хотя…он сейчас тоже не в лучшей форме. Да и я, чего уж там, тоже…

Он не договорил; повернулся к Ренджи и положил руку ему на плечо. Сжал, прежде, чем отвернуться.

\- Не забудь, - сказал он, спускаясь.

Почему-то Ренджи ожидал увидеть внизу Бьякую, но - правда - с чего бы он стал ждать? Наверняка работал наверху. Ренджи горько усмехнулся.

\- Рукия, - позвал он, подходя к креслу сзади. Она чуть вздрогнула и подняла голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Ну как? - тихо спросила она. Ренджи мог видеть, как двигается ее горло, когда она говорит. Узкие губы были чуть приоткрыты. Если немного наклониться… Он закрыл глаза. Не стоит себя обманывать. Ренджи положил руку ей на плечо. Рукия накрыла его большую ладонь своей - изящной и узкой.

\- Не злись, - внезапно сказала она.

\- На что?

\- На брата.

Он отдернул руку.

\- За что мне на него злиться? - ровный голос, твою мать, Ренджи. Сдерживайся. Рукия подняла бровь и - секунду выглядела совсем как Бьякуя.

\- Да ладно тебе, - сказала она совершенно неубежденным тоном. И тут же вновь посерьезнела. - Ему тоже тяжело. Ты ведь - ничего не помнишь, а он…

Ренджи обошел ее кресло и сел рядом. Тряхнул рыжей шевелюрой.

\- Да не злюсь я, - неубедительно ответил и поморщился. - Скажи мне лучше, кто этот парень? Который с доктором пришел? Похоже, он меня знает?

\- Ах да, - она вскинулась, будто что-то вспомнила, - надо тебе рассказать. Это лейтенант девятого отряда… неважно, твой друг. Хисаги Шухэй. Вы познакомились на последнем курсе академии. Ты мне про него рассказывал, но немного, так что ничем не могу помочь, - пожала плечами. - Ну, в любом случае, ты можешь ему доверять. Вряд ли Тосэн оставил его шпионить, - она хмыкнула.

Ренджи потер виски. Мигрень. Черт.

\- Голова болит, - пожаловался он. Рукия взглянула на него исподлобья. - Если что, я буду у себя. А вечером, наверное, у Хисаги. Где его поселили?

\- Наверху, вторая дверь от кабинета. Сходи к Унохане.

\- Да нет, - отмахнулся Ренджи. - Все в порядке. Я сегодня не выспался, - он нахмурился, вспомнив, из-за чего. Прикусил губу.

\- Ренджи?

\- Все в порядке, - слишком резко получилось, Рукия выглядела даже оскорбленно. Черт, надо бы извиниться, но Ренджи не хотелось. Ему хотелось пойти побить Бьякую. Или трахнуть его на той софе.

Или напиться.

***

\- Заходите, - раздалось с той стороны двери, и Ренджи потянул ручку на себя.

\- А, это ты, - сказал Хисаги с облегчением. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ренджи он пояснил. - Я думал, капитан Кучики пришел. Ты бы знал, где у меня этот отчет уже... И как ты с ним работаешь? Кстати, - он наклонился и вытащил из-под низкого стола очередную банку пива. - Что с тобой случилось? Не мое дело, конечно, но такие дыры…

\- Не помню, - кратко ответил Ренджи и сел на край кровати. В комнате, обставленной на западный стиль, было совсем немного мебели: кровать, два стула и стол, похожий больше на журнальный, чем на письменный. Хисаги уселся рядом.

\- В Сейрейтей все наперекосяк, - сказал он задумчиво. - Ладно Ичимару, но Тосэн? И Айзэн? - он как-то странно посмотрел на Ренджи и протянул пиво. - Держи. Выглядишь ты дерьмово.

Ренджи отер губы, морщась от непривычного горьковатого вкуса.

\- Дрянь, да? - улыбнулся Хисаги с непонятной гордостью. - Кроме меня, никто не пьет.

\- И я их понимаю, - пробормотал Ренджи, борясь с желанием отплеваться. Хисаги запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

\- Мне раньше Мацумото приносила, с вылазок на грунт, а теперь, - он посерьезнел. - Приходится самому. В принципе, несложно, только с гигаем много проблем. Куроцучи, козел, чуть ли не справку от короля требует на выдачу хоть одного. Хорошо еще, Нэму помогает. А Мацумото, представь, приходится работать. Она за последний месяц написала больше отчетов, чем за предыдущие пять лет. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал… А Кира недавно подрался, - резко переключился на другую тему Хисаги и искоса посмотрел на Ренджи в поисках реакции. Тот ответил непонимающим взглядом. Почему-то в желудке поселилось неприятное чувство. - Вот кому к Унохане надо. Ему сейчас что не скажи, исход один, напорешься на Вабиске. Слушай, мне кажется, он плохо кончит.

Ренджи отвернулся.

\- Хисаги, я правда. Не уверен, что нам стоит об этом говорить. - Не говоря уже о том, что он понятия не имел, о чем идет речь.

Хисаги выдохнул и откинулся на кровать.

\- Ты прав. В любом случае, что нас не убивает, то делает сильнее, так? - Он вдруг резко поставил недопитое пиво на пол и потянулся к груди Ренджи. - Если не хочешь разговаривать, всегда можно найти, чем заняться, - спокойно предложил он.

Ренджи шокированно отдернулся от прикосновения.

\- Нет? - разочарованно спросил Хисаги. - Черт. Я уже скоро на стенку полезу. С Аясэгавой дела опять не ладятся, - он встал, открыв ящик стола. - От сигареты-то хоть не откажешься?

***

Проснувшись, Ренджи долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь успокоиться. Возбужден он был - неимоверно, удивительно, как на простыни не кончил. На этот раз сон был другой. На этот раз не он трахал Бьякую.

Бьякуя трахал его.

Ренджи подавил желание рассмеяться.

В комнате было темно, Ренджи только никак не мог определить, еще или уже. На часах - четверть шестого, с учетом сезона, наверное, все же утра. Бьякуя уже должен был быть у себя.

Вот дерьмо.

Думать ни о чем больше не получалось, все мысли так или иначе приводили к этому человеку, отстраненному, холодному, о котором Ренджи не знал ничего, кроме того, что хотел с ним переспать.

Он выругался и откинул одеяло; не стал даже одеваться, натянул джинсы и все. Коса растрепалась, из нее перьями торчали отдельные пряди, и Ренджи сдернул заколку, пальцами расчесывая волосы. Так тоже было неудобно, он соорудил подобие хвоста и огляделся. Потихоньку начинали одолевать сомнения. Но тут главное было - не думать.

\- Не убьет же он меня, - пробормотал Ренджи и открыл дверь.

В доме было тихо, обычно Рукия и Ренджи просыпались около восьми. Бьякуя к этому времени уже находился у себя, и отвлекать его до полудня было запрещено.

Ренджи собирался нарушить это правило.

Он заставил себя не перепрыгивать по две ступеньки за раз - с трудом, потому что чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он сомневался. В себе - прежде всего.

Перед дверью кабинета он остановился. Ладони были мокрые, и Ренджи отер их о джинсы. Наверное, нужно было постучать. Нахер все. Он поглубже вздохнул и рывком открыл дверь.

Бьякуя даже не поднял головы до тех пор, пока Ренджи не стукнул ладонями по темному полированному дереву стола.

Темно-синие глаза смотрели с легким раздражением, но Бьякуя молчал.

Он не открыл рта даже тогда, когда Ренджи наклонился и поцеловал его, с силой прикусил губу, протолкнул язык за преграду зубов; Бьякуя не реагировал, не отталкивал его, не кричал. Что было хуже всего, он не отвечал на поцелуй.

Ренджи отстранился, облизывая губы и тяжело дыша.

\- Ты что-то хотел? - Никакого выражения. Как лед.

\- Что-то было, - выдохнул Ренджи, наклоняясь ближе. - У нас что-то было, Бьякуя! Я видел сны.

Бьякуя медленно, очень медленно встал. Несмотря на разницу в росте, Ренджи казалось, что это он смотрит снизу вверх. Бьякуя легонько тронул его за подбородок.

\- Тебе снятся мокрые сны обо мне, Абарай?

Ренджи перекосило - от чужого, непривычного тона, холодных ноток в голосе. Он отшатнулся.

\- Иди на хер, - выплюнул. И испугался своей злости. На лице хозяина дома, однако, злости не отразилось. - Бьякуя…

\- Закрой за собой дверь, - сказал тот и сел в свое кресло. - У меня еще много работы.

Ренджи так и поступил. Он даже не хлопнул ей, прикрыл тихонько, чтобы не будить Рукию. В джинсах ныло, вставший член неприятно царапало о подкладку.

Он снова вошел, не постучав.

\- Хисаги, - сказал он. - Ты предлагал потрахаться?

\- В пять утра? У тебя что, свербит? - сонно ответили из-под одеяла.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Ренджи. Хисаги высунул голову наружу и присвистнул.

\- Вижу, - согласился он. Ренджи подошел; Шухей сбросил одеяло комком на другую половину кровати и потянулся. Ренджи поднял бровь.

\- Ты ясновидящий?

\- Я всегда так сплю, - пожал плечами Хисаги и потянул Ренджи на себя. Тот лег, расстегивая одной рукой джинсы. Стянуть их так же не получалось, он прогнулся, и ему помог Хисаги.

Ренджи обхватил голову Шухея ладонями и поцеловал. Вышло грубее, чем он рассчитывал, Хисаги в ответ сильно прикусил ему язык. Он быстро возбудился, Ренджи чувствовал смазку у себя на животе.

\- Целибат? - усмехнулся он через силу. Разговаривать не хотелось.

\- Говорил же, - Хисаги перевернул Ренджи на спину и опустился ниже, - проблемы с Аясэгавой.

Дальше Ренджи спрашивать не стал, потому что Хисаги взял его в рот. Он откинул голову назад и попытался вдохнуть. У кого еще целибат… Вцепился одной рукой во взъерошенные патлы Хисаги, другой - в подушку, так, что кончики пальцев заболели, закусил губу.

\- А… Хи…

\- Ммм? - вибрация усилила ощущения, и Ренджи дернул Хисаги наверх. Тот навис над ним, довольный и облизывающийся. Укусил чуть повыше ключицы, оставляя яркий след, и хотел было опять опуститься.

\- Стой. На спине или на животе?

\- На животе, - усмехнулся Хисаги, проведя пальцами по члену Ренджи. Тот зашипел.

\- А смазка?

\- В столе. Рядом с сигаретами.

Ренджи резко рванул на себя ящик, вытаскивая небольшую пластиковую бутылку. Лег на Хисаги, нанес на пальцы немного прохладного геля.

\- Ренджи, сразу, - прерывисто выдохнул Хисаги, когда он вставил первый.

Ренджи выдохнул. Заколебался; Шухей чуть повернул лицо, смотря сквозь короткую челку, и он - вспомнил Бьякую, мгновением, его равнодушно-насмешливое "Абарай" и "мокрые сны". И вытащил пальцы.

И вошел.

Хисаги запрокинул голову со стоном; Ренджи закрыл глаза, на внутренней стороне век отпечатался выгнувшийся Бьякуя-из-сна. Он толкнулся в Хисаги сильнее, резко, находя нужный угол, из паха поднимался жар, думать он не мог, в мозгу ярко вспыхивали стоп-сигналы.

\- С-сука, - выдохнул вдруг Хисаги, зажмурившись. Ренджи опустил голову и лизнул его плечо. Потом прикусил; Шухей вскрикнул и кончил.

Через минуту Ренджи, опустошенный, опустил голову на спину Хисаги.

\- Неплохо, - раздался его приглушенный голос. Под ним хмыкнули.

\- Ну еще бы.

Ренджи перевел взгляд на часы. Четверть восьмого. Пора уходить. Да и душ не помешает принять.

Он встал, одел валяющиеся на полу джинсы. Хисаги расслабленно лежал на спине, наблюдая за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.

\- Дай пива, - сказал он. Ренджи вздрогнул от неожиданности, поискал взглядом темно-зеленую этикетку. - Там, - Хисаги махнул рукой на стол. - В ящике.

Ренджи кинул банку на кровать, подошел к двери.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Хисаги, нахмурившись. - У вас с капитаном Кучики опять не ладится?

Ренджи застыл у двери. Положил ладонь на отполированную до блеска ручку и повернул.

\- Я в порядке, - медленно сказал он. За его спиной раздался усталый вздох.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Хисаги. - Спасибо за пиво.

Ренджи вышел.

И столкнулся с Бьякуей.

Тот равнодушно скользнул взглядом, задержавшись на шее и груди. Ренджи покраснел и похолодел одновременно, ужом проскользнул за спину Бьякуи и, почти перепрыгивая через ступеньки, помчался в свою комнату. Захлопнул дверь и подскочил к зеркалу.

Как он и думал, Хисаги оставил несколько отчетливо видных следов на его ключицах. Ренджи сжал кулаки.

\- Успокойся.

\- Я спокоен, - огрызнулся Ренджи. - не приставай. Ты, как всегда, не…

Он резко развернулся, не успев договорить.

Через полупрозрачную фигуру зверя была видна дверь. Обезьянья морда смотрела осуждающе и вдумчиво. Зверь махал хвостом, подозрительно напоминавшим змею. Змея открыла рот и произнесла глумливо:

\- Придурок, не слышал ничего твой ненаглядный, нехер волноваться. Достал уже. Пошли лучше драться, там снаружи…

Ренджи отшатнулся, прижавшись к стене. Теперь еще и галлюцинации? С чего он решил, что у травмы не будет последствий? В мозгу билась единственная мысль - не рассказать Бьякуе или Рукии, они отправят его обратно в госпиталь или - сдадут сразу в психушку, с ненормальными так и надо поступать. Он зажмурился, на висках выступил противный липкий пот.

\- Уходи, - сказал хриплым голосом. Глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя пойти в ванную. Душ. Так. Надо принять душ… а потом уже решать проблемы.

Открывая дверь в ванную, он обернулся. Зверя уже не было, в окна пробивался яркий утренний свет. Он ступил внутрь.

Под струями горячей воды он почувствовал себя лучше. Только начинала болеть голова, на нее будто давило, и Ренджи потер виски, с силой вжимая пальцы в кожу. Чуть полегчало. Выйдя, он оделся - натянул новые джинсы и чистую футболку - и завязал волосы в свой обычный хвост. Очки надевать не хотелось, он поискал кусок ткани, нашел только белую. Пришлось одевать ее, свернув в несколько слоев.

Из дома он вышел, никого не встретив. Рядом был парк, и Ренджи направился туда. Было безлюдно - владельцы собак уже выгуляли своих питомцев, а любители прогулок еще не проснулись.

Голова с каждым шагом болела все нестерпимее. Давило уже не сильно, но подступающая тошнота и головокружение это компенсировали.

Монстр появился рядом совсем неожиданно.

Ренджи его и не увидел бы, если бы не натолкнулся. Почувствовал впереди препятствие - а когда поднял голову, увидел это. Секунду назад его там не было.

Оно улыбалось жутким оскалом черепа, протягивая к Ренджи когтистую лапу. Он успел отскочить; оно заухмылялось еще шире.

\- Как удачно, - пророкотало оно грубым голосом. - В прошлый раз я не успел с тобой закончить, шинигами.

Ренджи увернулся и от следующего удара. Он чувствовал себя странно; хотелось показать этому существу, что зря оно его недооценивает, и Ренджи точно знал, что может это сделать. С другой стороны, он остро чувствовал недостаток чего-то важного, и - что было важнее всего - прекрасно понимал, что против такого монстра с одними кулаками не выиграешь, а оружия, разумеется, не было.

Тем временем монстр успел загнать Ренджи в угол парка, прижав спиной к высокой ограде, и нацелился ударить еще раз. Поднял лапу; Ренджи судорожно огляделся. Неподалеку валялась толстая крепкая палка. Если ее подобрать, можно ударить монстра и отвлечь… сбежать, взять один из коллекционных мечей Бьякуи и вернуться. Он успел только прыгнуть вперед, как его задели когти.

На боку Ренджи появились четыре красных полосы. Он тяжело дышал, в голове стучало при каждом движении, но - палку он схватил и крепко сжал. Вернулось ощущение отсутствия чего-то, но стало слабее. С палкой в руках Ренджи чувствовал себя одновременно и уверенно, и по глупому беззащитно. Мгновением позже у него отнялись ноги. Он пытался подняться, но безуспешно, энергии не хватало даже на простейшие действия, зрение резко ухудшилось, только руки машинально сжимали гладкое дерево.

Монстр повернулся к нему, зарычав. Ренджи оперся о железо ограды и кое-как встал, проклиная словно ставшие ватными колени. Он стиснул зубы. Черт, умереть, даже не имея шанса по-настоящему подраться - вот это стыд! Да над ним все будут смеяться…

\- Абарай, пригнись! - над ним просвистел меч, резко впиваясь в темную плоть монстра. Тот взревел и махнул тяжелой лапой в сторону неожиданного гостя. Перед Ренджи появилась фигура в темной одежде - хакама точь-в-точь, какие он видел в снах на себе. Человек обернулся. Ренджи плохо видел, головная боль и слабость мешали сосредоточиться еще сильнее, он различил только темные волосы и симпатичное лицо. Девушка?..

\- Ты что, сошел с ума? Такой холлоу, а ты еще в гигае! Да чему вас там только учат, в этом шестом отряде?! Капитан бы давно придушил за подобное! Тебе повезло, что я оказался поблизости, - на этих словах он почему-то покраснел - а может, Ренджи показалось. Зато стало ясно, что это не девушка, голос был хоть и немного манерный, но мужской. Незнакомец продолжал отчитывать его, отбиваясь от ударов монстра. - Я бы, - он поудобнее перехватил меч и встал совсем рядом, - на твоем месте вставал и освобождал занпакто. Эта дрянь сильная, один я с ней буду долго сражаться.

\- Не могу, - выдохнул Ренджи. - Он что-то сделал… я ног не чувствую.

Парень мгновенно обернулся.

\- Абарай! У тебя полспины разодрано, как ты вообще еще жив?! Сиди тут, - он стиснул зубы. - Я сам.

Ренджи напрягся, и тут же расслабился снова. Подняться снова он не сможет, слишком тяжело, хочешь, не хочешь, придется положиться на своего нежданного спасителя, который, судя по всему, его знал.

Монстр открыл пасть:

\- Неплохо для шинигами. Я сожру тебя первого, этот мусор мне больше не нужен. Все, что мог, я уже из него высосал.

Парень расставил ноги пошире и чуть согнул колени, упираясь сильнее в землю. Одновременно с его прыжком монстр выбросил к ним лапу, на которой Ренджи успел заметить странные наросты. Парень подался назад, но все же задел один из них - и тут же из бугра вылезла присоска, обхватывая его меч. Он дернул было к себе, но не рассчитал сил и пролетел метров пять, приземлившись рядом с Ренджи. Поднялся, шатаясь и сплевывая кровь в землю.

\- Черт, - сказал он невыразительно. - Придется шикаем…

И вдруг замер, повернув голову на юг, как гончая на след.

Монстр тоже зашевелился, принюхиваясь.

\- Слишком много, - прорычал он. - Не волнуйтесь, шинигамское отребье, я за вами вернусь.

И Ренджи увидел дыру - прямо в небе, черный разрыв, куда оно прыгнуло. На его плечо легла рука.

\- Абарай, - парень выглядел немногим лучше его самого, но умудрялся как-то держаться на ногах. - Ты в порядке?

\- Аясэгава! - голос Хисаги Ренджи различил без труда, но странно - за несколько секунд до его появления он и так знал, кто сейчас придет. - Ренджи!

\- Давно не виделись, Шухей.

Парень привалился к ограде, пытаясь усмехнуться.

И упал на землю.

***

Тягостное оцепенение постепенно проходило. Тело плохо слушалось, движения выходили дергаными и тяжело давались, будто руки и ноги были привязаны к телу за веревочки. Ренджи приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился: свет, казалось, проникал прямо в мозг и отзывался болью. Мерный шум, который его и разбудил, на поверку оказался разговором. Ренджи попытался сосредоточиться на случай, если говорят что-то важное, но его неудержимо клонило в сон.

\- …долбанный придурок, - шипел Хисаги. - За каким хером ты вообще приперся? А если б он тебя сожрал?

\- Не ругайся, тебе это не идет, - второй голос, сегодняшнего неожиданного спасителя. - Я же не знал про ваш местный рассадник холлоу.

\- Да его за милю почуять можно было, мать твою, Аясэгава, не вешай мне лапшу на уши! - взорвался Хисаги.

\- Ты разбудишь Абарай, - резко оборвал его собеседник и закашлялся.

Ренджи попробовал что-нибудь сказать, и тут же затошнило. Он расслабился. Спать захотелось еще больше.

Когда он очнулся во второй раз, рези в глазах больше не было. Он огляделся - стол, стул возле соседней незаправленной кровати… пустые банки из-под пива.

Возле двери стоял Бьякуя.

Неизвестно, сколько времени он уже там находился, и ясно, что не сочувствовать пришел - ни малейшего следа тревоги на лице.

\- Ренджи, - обронил Бьякуя, подходя ближе. - На тебя напал холлоу.

\- Я понял, - он попробовал было усмехнуться, но выходило больно и неестественно. Что еще за холлоу?

Бьякуя с минуту смотрел на него.

\- Ты не удивлен, - наконец заметил он.

\- Нет.

Еще молчание. Ренджи, конечно, мог бы сказать, что ему слишком больно, чтобы удивляться, да и самым волнующим событиям дня оставалась все-таки странная привидевшаяся ему мартышка со змеиным хвостом, а уж никак не какой-то монстр. Он вздохнул и спросил осторожно:

\- Мне не очень удобно - двигаться. Это чудище мне что-то повредило?

Выражение лица Бьякуи вроде бы изменилось на секунду - Ренджи даже не успел рассмотреть. Он глянул в сторону.

\- Нет.

\- Бьякуя, если новости плохие, я хочу их знать, - предупреждающе сказал Ренджи.

\- Мы заменили твой гигай, - нехотя ответил Бьякуя.

\- Что?

\- Он был совершенно… разорван. Пришлось вызывать Унохану-сенсей, она поместила тебя в новый… сейчас идет процесс адаптации. Осталось несколько часов. Мы думали, ты будешь спать.

Ренджи пытался переварить информацию, но картинка не складывалась. Гигай? Новый? Это что, одежда? Не похоже. Шинигами - монстр что-то упоминал про них, точно, но ведь…

Дверь распахнулась, резко, и в комнату влетел Хисаги.

\- Вы знали! - зло бросил он Бьякуе. Тот остался спокоен.

\- Знал. И если генерал Ямамото решил, что вы достойный кандидат, я соглашусь с его решением и рекомендую вас. Но пока вы здесь, вы мой подчиненный. Будьте добры стучать и спрашивать разрешения прежде, чем входить.

Хисаги - из чистого упрямства, наверное - секунд двадцать медлил, кивнув Ренджи и достав еще пива, но все же вышел.

\- Я думаю, у тебя должны были появиться вопросы? - Бьякуя повернулся, уставился тяжелым взглядом.

\- Да уж, - вот теперь Ренджи усмехнулся. - И ты ответишь?

\- Разумеется. Ты все равно все знаешь. Просто…

\- Не помню, - подсказал Ренджи. Бьякуя кивнул.

\- Лучше будет, если ты вспомнишь сам. Как только восстановится твое рейацу и связь с занпакто, это произойдет само собой. Если верить Унохане-сенсей, - по тону ясно было, что он ей верит. Ренджи решил не спрашивать, только зубы стиснул. Это "шинигами" его беспокоило. Ведь не бывает же их! Группировка какая-то? Может, его татуировки - знак отличия, как у якудза?

Черт, если думать в этом направлении, кроме головной боли заработаешь еще и паранойю. Раз память должна была восстановиться, то с вопросами можно повременить. Без них проблем хватает.

\- Мне стоит вернуться к работе, - сказал наконец Бьякуя. Открыл дверь и на секунду остановился, - пока спи. Скоро прибудет Унохана-сенсей, я думаю, после ты сможешь встать.

Ренджи закрыл глаза, и последним, что он услышал, стал негромкий хлопок двери.

 

\- … это опасно, лейтенант Хисаги… у меня - нет должных полномочий. И ему будет лучше…

\- Ренджи же здесь!

\- Это, - по голосу было слышно, что девушка колеблется. Ренджи повернул голову, потихоньку просыпаясь, - личная просьба от капитана Кучики…

\- Исанэ.

\- Шухэй, - так же устало и упрямо ответила она.

\- Вы о чем? - они оба вздрогнули.

\- Лейтенант Абарай! - девушка мгновенно засуетилась вокруг него, напрочь забыв о рассерженном Хисаги. - Вам нужно спать, капитан Унохана сказала…

\- Наспался уже, - отказался Ренджи. - Можно мне попить?

\- Да, да, конечно. Заодно доложу капитану, - она убежала, все еще встревоженно хмуря тонкие брови.

Они молчали с минуту, Ренджи не хотел раздражать саднящее горло лишний раз.

\- Меня хотят назначить капитаном девятого отряда, - зло сообщил Хисаги. - Аясэгава пришел отдать капитану Кучики копию приказа. Чтобы он заполнил рекомендательное письмо. Видать, времени не хватает, вот старик и решает за всех. Выбрал, небось, несколько кандидатов, а капитаны решай, кто лучше, - он взглянул на Ренджи, уже не со злостью, а устало, и усмехнулся. - Нашли бы кого другого… на кой черт мне этот пост? Лишний геморрой зарабатывать только…

"Аясэгава", как понял Ренджи, был любовником Хисаги - и его сегодняшним спасителем - черт, а сегодняшним ли? Сколько уже времени прошло?

\- Сколько я спал? - резко спросил он, вырывая Хисаги из раздумий.

\- Сутки или около того. Тебе пришлось еще гигай менять, поэтому дали дополнительные усыпляющие, Аясэгава раньше проснулся.

Опять этот гигай. Да что, к чертям…

\- Абарай-кун, - в комнату вошла Унохана-сенсей. Ренджи поздоровался, недовольный. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - "дерьмово" было бы правильней, но за время пребывания в больнице Ренджи успел выучить правила безопасности - и первым пунктом стояло правило о неразглашении самочувствия, пока ты не начинаешь умирать. Иначе сдохнешь по-настоящему, от интенсивности лечения.

\- Отлично, - вроде бы поверила. - Лейтенант Хисаги, Исанэ сказала, вы хотели что-то спросить?

\- Хотел, - тот посмотрел исподлобья. - Аясэгава…

\- Должен оставаться в Сого Кьюуго Цуме Шо, - мягко возразила она. Хисаги сжал кулаки так, что Ренджи даже с кровати видел, как побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Я понял.

\- Вы можете навещать его, я открою доступ для тебя и Мадарамэ-кун, - любезно улыбнулась врач.

\- Мадарамэ-то там при чем? - буркнул Хисаги в ответ.

\- Личная просьба Аясэгавы-кун. А теперь мне нужно осмотреть Абарай-кун… - она выжидающе смотрела на него. Он кивнул и вышел, быстрыми шагами направившись вниз по лестнице. За ним выбежала и обеспокоенная Исанэ. Унохана закрыла дверь.

\- На тебя напал холлоу, - сказала она. Ренджи кивнул. - Я сейчас осмотрю тебя, если все в порядке, можешь двигаться. Впрочем, тебя защитил гигай, так что хуже не стало. Ах да, - она тепло ему улыбнулась. - Ты ведь не знаешь, о чем я, не так ли? Я не советовала бы тебе ничего спрашивать… если ты не поверишь, гигай включит режим защиты, и восстановление рейацу еще больше замедлится.

\- Я видел монстра и какую-то говорящую макаку, сенсей, - мрачно ответил Ренджи. - Я сейчас и в инопланетян готов поверить, - по все еще безмятежной улыбке он понял, что спрашивай, не спрашивай, ответа не получит. Вздохнул.

\- Встать-то можно?

\- Да, я закончила, - она чуть склонила голову и открыла дверь. - Все в порядке. Я думаю, ты скоро придешь в норму.

После ее ухода Ренджи встал, на нетвердых ногах добрался до своей комнаты и нашарил в кармане джинсов сигареты. Затянулся; язык защипало, стало легче. После третьей сигареты он наконец успокоился. Спустился вниз - надеялся застать в гостиной Рукию, но ее не было. В ее комнате - тоже. Единственный человек, который хоть что-то мог объяснить.

Черт.

Он сердито уставился на коллекцию раритетных мечей Бьякуи. Они равнодушно поблескивали в ответ.

\- Парень, я уже в порядке, - насмешливо сообщил ему голос из-за спины. Он резко обернулся; так и есть - макака со змеей вместо хвоста сидела рядом. Говорила как раз змея. - Ты уже в порядке! Слышь, придурок, выходи из гигай. Нефиг симулировать. Вытащи меня наконец, я больше не могу. Нам надо подраться с этим ободранным павлином, он меня обозвал. Сказал, я ослабел. Я! Ренджи, ты с ним давно не общался по-мужски.

Ренджи вынес весь монолог из чистого удивления. Бояться, он, видимо, уже не мог, потому что собственные галлюцинации уже не пугали. Разве что злили.

\- Помолчи, - бросил он. - Я с глюками не общаюсь.

\- Придурок, - фыркнула змея. - Я теперь еще и глюки.

\- Ренджи, - вступил бабуин. - Ты сам себя обманываешь. Зачем ты усложняешь восстановление нашей связи?

Ренджи отвернулся, сжав зубы.

\- Ренджи…

Он сорвался с места, практически взлетев по лестнице вверх, и остановился только перед дверью кабинета. Бабуина не было. Ренджи чувствовал холодный пот на висках. Чччерт.  
Он гипнотизировал взглядом ручку двери, решая, входить или нет; Бьякуя, кажется, хотел поговорить… да и, несмотря на предупреждение, хотелось знать, что происходит. Плевать на последствия. Хуже, чем есть, все равно не станет.

Дверь внезапно открылась.

\- Ренджи.

\- Я хочу знать, - Ренджи чуть задыхался от страха или от бега; Бьякуя, стоящий на пороге, был спокоен - еще спокойнее, чем обычно, на бледном лице не видно даже отражения эмоций.

\- Входи, - сказал он и посторонился. Ренджи воспользовался приглашением, взглянул краем глаза на софу. Остановился, не отходя далеко от двери, и облокотился о шкаф.

\- Я хочу знать, - повторил он.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Шинигами - это ведь не группировка якудза, так? И то чудовище - не… из нашего мира? И эта странная женщина, доктор…

Он остановился. Бьякуя кивнул, и Ренджи выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что сдерживал дыхание. Сердце билось быстрее обыкновенного. Он закрыл глаза.

\- Ты не удивлен.

У Ренджи возникло ощущение дежа вю. Он покачал головой.

\- Нет, - на этот раз он продолжил, - я видел странное животное. Говорящую обезьяну. Бабуина. Но, наверное, - он усмехнулся, - после монстра это не должно казаться таким уж необычным…

Ответа не последовало, Ренджи открыл глаза. Лицо Бьякуи все еще ничего не выражало, замкнутость казалась почти неестественной.

\- Ты не удивлен, - сказал Ренджи. Идиотский разговор, но он намерен был получить хоть какие-то ответы.

\- Нет, - Бьякуя приподнял бровь. - Шинигами - это шинигами.

Идиотизм.

\- Шинигами не существует.

Бьякуя не двинулся, но у Ренджи создалось впечатление, что он пожал плечами.

\- Я шинигами, - просто сказал он. - Разве меня не существует?

\- Было бы проще. Шинигами… Я сумасшедший. Стоп, беру свои слова обратно. Сумасшедший здесь ты. - Ренджи помотал разболевшейся головой. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень уставшим.

\- Из того, что ты видишь форму занпакто, следует, что рейацу восстановилось если не до прежнего, то хотя бы до приемлемого уровня. Ты скоро вспомнишь, что произошло. Возможно, если попросить капитана Унохану…

\- Сам справлюсь, - оборвал Ренджи резко. - У меня еще один вопрос.

\- Задавай.

\- У нас с тобой что-то было, так? - он быстро добавил, - и не скармливай мне все это дерьмо насчет "просто снов". Если я должен верить в шинигами, я буду верить и в сны.

Бьякуя молчал.

\- Ты спал с лейтенантом Хисаги? - спросил он наконец. Ренджи стиснул зубы.

\- Ответь на вопрос.

\- Ты спал с лейтенантом Хисаги? - без выражения повторил Бьякуя. Ренджи вскинул подбородок.

\- Спал.

Повернулся к двери, кулаки сжаты так, что ногти впились в кожу.

И даже не заметил, что произошло, пока не почувствовал под щекой дерево стены. Заломленная за спину рука болела в плече. Он сжал зубы и уперся в панель ладонью, пытаясь податься назад.

Бьякуя сжал его запястье сильнее, приподняв и вдавив в спину, и он выгнулся от боли в плече. Бьякуя тут же ослабил хватку, прижался почти вплотную, провел пальцами свободной руки по правой ключице Ренджи, остановившись около плеча.

\- У тебя дыра в рейацу здесь, - сказал он тихо, и пальцы переместились ниже, на спину, ведя по ребрам к нижней ее части. - И здесь, - дальше, по внутренней стороне бедра, царапая ногтями грубый деним, - и здесь. Из-за них ты ничего не помнишь.

\- Пусти, - дернулся Ренджи. Хватка на его запястье мгновенно усилилась - всего на пару секунд, но он быстро понял, что вырываться бесполезно. Он закусил губу. Его член стоял. Несмотря на унижение.

Черт.

Теплое дыхание шевелило волоски на его шее. Волосы, убранные в хвост, растрепались.

\- Ты хотел знать, - ладонь мазнула по члену Ренджи, не останавливаясь. Тот подался в прикосновение.

\- Сволочь, - сказал он. Сердце снова билось в бешеном ритме, но уже не от страха - или, по крайней мере, не перед чудовищем.

\- Зачем ты пошел к Хисаги? - спросил Бьякуя, проводя ладонью по его груди, по соскам, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретно и просто лениво исследуя тело Ренджи.

\- Если бы, - Ренджи облизал пересохшие резко губы, - ты сделал это раньше, я бы не стал…

Он остановился, потому что Бьякуя легко прикусил кожу у основания его шеи, рядом с плечом; быстро лизнул место укуса, укусил еще раз, ближе к позвонкам и чуть ниже - Ренджи зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, вдавил кулак в деревянные панели.

Рука Бьякуи добралась наконец до его джинсов, проводя по паху. Поднявшись выше, Бьякуя расстегнул пуговицу и прижался совсем вплотную. Скользнул пальцами за пояс; умело обхватил член Ренджи, скользя вниз, а потом отпустил, раскрыл ладонь целиком и вытащил наружу. Ренджи запрокинул голову.

Давление ослабло, потом исчезло. Ренджи обернулся, прижавшись к стене спиной. Бьякуя стоял в паре шагов от него, опустив голову.

\- Что ты застыл? - спросил его Ренджи. Голос оказался хриплым.

\- Можешь идти, - глухо сказал тот, не глядя ему в глаза.

\- И ты считаешь, - Ренджи шагнул ближе, осторожно, как к дикому животному, - что я просто возьму и уйду?

\- Ты свободен, - Бьякуя поднял голову, взгляд спокойных глаз направлен за его плечо. - Ладно. Тогда я иду к Хисаги, - он даже не шевельнулся, произнося это. Сделал еще один шаг вперед. - Бьякуя.

\- Бьякуя, - повторил - а потом взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Провел языком по нижней губе, совсем невесомым касанием, толкнулся внутрь, напряженно ожидая результата, ожидая, что опять получит отказ.

Губы Бьякуи разомкнулись, пуская его внутрь. Ренджи закрыл наконец глаза. Солоноватый привкус его собственной кожи и свежий - Бьякуи остались на языке, когда он отстранился.

\- Ну вот, опять ты молчишь, - произнес укоризненно и одновременно весело. Бьякуя вскинул голову, и Ренджи - показалось на секунду, что снова разозлился, так быстро толкнул его обратно к стене. На этот раз он не пытался вырваться, обхватывая плечи Бьякуи.

Этот второй поцелуй был жестким; Бьякуя с силой провел языком по его нёбу, сжал легонько зубы, заставляя Ренджи втянуть воздух. В паху поселилось устойчивое неприятное ощущение - он толкнул бедрами вперед и Бьякуя стянул с него джинсы, не прерывая поцелуй. Обхватил член рукой - опять, на этот раз куда более уверенно, водя вверх-вниз в ритме с движениями языка. Ренджи запрокинул голову, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Быстрее, - почти рявкнул.

\- Смазка в столе, - ответил Бьякуя, тяжело дыша, но спокойным голосом; если б Ренджи не чувствовал бедром твердость его члена, подумал бы, что он один так возбужден.

\- Я знаю, - не думая над тем, что говорит, кивнул. Почти мгновенно вытащил бутылочку из вороха старых бумаг, отдал Бьякуе, и повернулся лицом к стене. Наклонился, опустив голову, уперев обе ладони в стену.

И резко вдохнул, когда почувствовал прохладные скользкие пальцы между ягодиц.

Услышал тихий звук расстегивающейся молнии за спиной и почти сразу же почувствовал палец в себе - это было быстро и недостаточно.

\- Еще, - сказал он, задыхаясь. К первому добавился второй, потом третий - растягивая его. Ренджи толкнулся назад, закусив губу. Обжигающие ощущения, немного больно, смазки было чуть меньше, чем нужно - но он не собирался об этом говорить, только прогнулся сильнее.

И Бьякуя наконец вытащил пальцы.

Помедлил немного, а потом резко вошел - Ренджи не успел задержать дыхание, не успел ничего почувствовать, и несколько секунд не мог вдохнуть вовсе. Бьякуя подвинулся чуть вправо, почти лег на него, и толкнулся совсем глубоко, задевая простату.

Ренджи опустил голову, не в состоянии удерживать ее поднятой; алые пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, чуть раскачивались в такт движениям, как и рука Бьякуи, обхватившая его член.  
Ренджи хрипло дышал, не в состоянии найти в себе голос, даже чтобы застонать; иначе, наверное, он бы кричал. Такое же тяжелое дыхание Бьякуи рядом с его ухом только усиливало возбуждение, и этого он не понимал, и не хотел понимать ничего, кроме того, что каждый толчок превращал его колени в желе. Он медленно сполз по стене, опускаясь на четвереньки. Левую ладонь кольнуло.

Бьякуя наклонился следом. Ренджи крепко зажмурился, опираясь на локти. Жар поднимался из паха и разливался по животу; Он подался в руку Бьякуи и кончил, глухо и протяжно застонав. Еще через минуту кончил и Бьякуя, Ренджи почувствовал внутри - и попробовал приподняться. Тот остановил его. Несколько секунд они стояли так, приходя в себя, потом Ренджи опустился совсем, перевернувшись на спину, распластался на полу. Бьякуя лег рядом, опустив голову ему на плечо, растрепанный и покрасневший, прикрыл глаза.

\- Твоя стена меня занозила, - сказал Ренджи, рассматривая свою ладонь.

\- Шинигами же не бывает, - ответил Бьякуя невпопад. Ренджи хмыкнул.

\- Говорящая обезьяна? Вот что странно. Я могу смириться с шинигами, если они так трахаются.

Бьякуя дернул углом рта - а потом улыбнулся, строгие черты его лица смягчились, и Ренджи думал перевернуться и поцеловать его - но не успел.

В груди появилось неприятное сосущее чувство, Бьякуя быстро поднялся, мгновенно став собранным и внимательным.

\- Холлоу близко, - произнес он резко. - Похоже, это Менос.

***

Юмичика резко отпихнул от себя Хисаги и застыл.

\- Ты что? - недоуменно спросил было тот, но осекся. - Менос, - прошипел сквозь зубы.  
Юмичика кивнул, пытаясь приподняться в постели, но не смог; мускулы совершенно отказывались работать.

\- Тебя это вообще волновать не должно, - бросил Хисаги, натягивая футболку. - Котецу будет через полчаса. В доме капитан Кучики, что ему какой-то Менос?

\- Сила-то странная, Шухэй.

\- Спи давай, - Хисаги, все еще сражаясь с непривычной застежкой ремня джинсов, выскочил за дверь, хлопнув ею на прощанье. Юмичика хмурился, прокручивая в памяти все, что хоть как-то могло напомнить ему странную энергию Меноса. Ничего не добившись, он раздраженно вздохнул.

***

Ренджи снова почувствовал Хисаги раньше, чем увидел. Раздумывать над этим было некогда; Бьякуя, уже одетый и причесанный - оказывается, эту ужасную костяную штуку можно закрепить удивительно быстро - открывал тяжелую дверь.

\- Менос, - отрапортовал Хисаги, дождавшись кивка, продолжил. - Система навигации передает расстояние от трехсот до шестисот метров.

\- Парк, - кивнул Ренджи. Хисаги глянул на него, но ничего не сказал.

\- Капитан Кучики, я справлюсь один. Вам необязательно…

\- Идем, - прервал его Бьякуя. Ренджи приподнялся, и был остановлен холодным взглядом. - Ты останешься в доме, Ренджи.

\- Бьякуя! - возмутился тот. Взгляд не потеплел, только ресницы дрогнули. Раздражен? - Ладно. Ладно, останусь.

Да и смысл упираться, если сделать он ничего не сможет?

Две минуты, прошедшие после ухода шинигами - шинигами, мать их - Ренджи провел, уставясь в одну точку. Потом отряхнулся почти по-собачьи - и, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

\- Что это за дрянь?

\- Менос Гранде, - ответил глубокий голос бабуина. - Огромное, неповоротливое чудовище, - обезьяна замолчала. - Я не знаю, как объяснить так, чтобы ты понял. Это холлоу, довольно сильный для простого шинигами, но я справлюсь с ним без труда.

\- Отлично, - буркнул недовольно Ренджи, повернувшись. - Макака мне в помощь.

\- Ренджи, я занпакто, - прохладным тоном уточнил бабуин. - Если ты выпустишь меня, я смогу победить Меноса Гранде. Попытаюсь, по крайней мере. Как мне кажется, ты еще не совсем готов работать в команде.

Он исчез.

Ренджи спустился вниз, постучал в дверь комнаты, где лежал ожидающий перевода в Сого Кьюуго Цуме Шо - вроде бы, больница для шинигами - любовник Хисаги.

\- Аясэгава…сан? - рискнул он. Парень повернул голову, хмурое выражение исчезло с лица, уступив место заинтересованному.

\- Ну что? - спросил он. Ренджи покачал головой.

\- Меня тоже оставили.

\- Ясно.

Больше Аясэгава ничего не сказал, только нахмурился снова и уставился на стену за Ренджи.

Они провели так - один стоя у стены, второй лежа в кровати - минут пять, когда в комнату влетел растрепанный и злой как черт Хисаги, швырнул что-то на стол и начал рыться в ящиках.

\- В чем дело? - резко спросил Ренджи.

\- Гигай включил режим защиты, надо остановить, а то не вылезу потом, да и работоспособность… на что только среагировал…

\- Ты не ранен, - заметил Аясэгава с кровати. Хисаги неопределенно повел плечами.

\- Да нет, пара царапин, мы к нему и не приблизились в результате. Я понятия не имею, что не так с этим… долбанным… - он запустил руку в самую глубину ящика и с усилием пытался теперь вытащить ее обратно целой и невредимой, - гигаем. Вот она, - на свет показалась синяя пилюля, круглая и блестящая, похожая на те, то Ренджи пил в больнице. Хисаги быстро, не запивая, проглотил таблетку и расслабился - напряжения в плечах, которого Ренджи и не замечал до этого, убавилось.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он, шагнув к двери.

\- Капитан Кучики не пошел к себе, - повернулся к нему Хисаги, - отправился в библиотеку. Это был не Менос.

Аясэгава распахнул глаза, поднявшись на кровати и в этот раз не обращая внимания на неприятную слабость.

\- Фуджикуджаку!

\- У тебя под кроватью, - рассеянно ответил Хисаги, откупоривая пиво и одним глотком избавляясь сразу от половины банки.

\- Да нет же, Шухэй! Сила! Про что я тебе говорил - она похожа на силу Фуджикуджаку!

Хисаги подавился, закашлялся; утер рот тыльной стороной ладони и внимательно посмотрел на Аясэгаву.

\- Уверен?

Тот кивнул; Хисаги махнул Ренджи рукой, нетерпеливо и настойчиво.

\- В библиотеку. Мы сейчас будем. Юмичика, сам дойдешь? Я могу донести…

\- Дойду, - отрезал Аясэгава, поднимаясь. - Исанэ дала мне каких-то своих снадобий. Капитан Унохана разрешила мне остаться еще на два дня.

\- С чего бы это вдруг? - Хисаги встряхнул головой. - Ладно. В библиотеку.

Ренджи закрыл за собой дверь. Библиотека находилась на первом этаже и была неприлично огромна - эти книги, объяснил Бьякуя, собирали его предки столетиями.

Он был здесь - уставился без интереса в какой-то древний на вид том, не спеша переворачивая страницы.

\- Ренджи, - поднял голову от книги, серьезное лицо без намека на вопрос. Ренджи подавил странное желание поклониться.

\- Что с монстром?

\- Это был не Менос, - коротко ответил Бьякуя. - Вообще не гиллиан.

\- Просто здорово. Новая форма?

\- Нет, мы считаем, это мутация, - ответил вошедший Хисаги. - Капитан, выслушайте Аясэгаву.

Дождавшись кивка, Аясэгава начал:

\- Я думаю, он съедает рейацу. Когда я сражался с ним, не выпускал занпакто, поэтому и не смог уловить этого сразу. Они - одинакового типа, только я впервые слышу о холлоу, способном на такое. Возможно, он делает это, ранив шинигами - через кровь, или еще как-нибудь, не знаю. Он, - Аясэгава мотнул подбородком на Ренджи, - знал Абарай.

\- Нам нужно связаться с техотделом. Может, там что-то знают о подобных талантах холлоу.

\- Отлично, лейтенант. Займетесь этим. Офицер Аясэгава, Ренджи, останетесь в библиотеке.

Бьякуя вышел, за ним - Хисаги. В библиотеке мгновенно повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Абарай, я в курсе, что ты ничего не помнишь, - проинформировал его наконец Аясэгава. Ренджи вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. - Исанэ сказала. Они с капитаном Уноханой считают это одним из последствий ранения… Собственно, это, дыры в твоем рейацу, плюс странное ощущение от того холлоу - вот и все, на чем основывается моя теория. Мне надо сесть. Черт, мое рейацу тоже рывками восстанавливается, никак не привыкну к ощущениям.

\- Почему вы остались здесь? Ведь сенсей…

\- И оставить этого идиота одного? - Аясэгава фыркнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. - Он умрет через неделю. Не от атаки холлоу, так от отравления пивом. Да и, - он внимательно посмотрел на Ренджи и вдруг усмехнулся. - Ты ведь спал с ним?

Ренджи покраснел, поймал себя на том, что пытается оправдаться; замолчал и упрямо выдвинул вперед подбородок.

\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно кивнул Аясэгава. - Я так и думал. Да не волнуйся, не в первый раз. Вас не переделаешь.

\- Не в первый? Что это…

\- Сам разбирайся, - Аясэгава махнул рукой. - Долго объяснять, к тому же я не знаю всего. Ты помнишь хоть что-то? - сменил он тему.

\- Нет, - Ренджи покачал головой. Вспомнил про обезьяну, заколебался. Все же спросил:

\- Вы упомянули занпакто?

\- А, это. Это сложно объяснить. Логически - невозможно. Полагаю, ты вспомнишь свой занпакто, когда рейацу полностью восстановится. И бьюсь об заклад, - Аясэгава подмигнул, странные перья на ресницах заколыхались, - он будет чертовски сильно раздражен тем, что ты вообще про него забыл.

\- Да уж, - пробормотал Ренджи. - А что конкретно этот... холлоу… делает?

 

-…так что ничем не могу помочь, Шухэй. Перебои со связью, да еще и капитан Маюри странно себя ведет. Ты уже решил насчет капитанского поста?

\- Нет, Акон-сенсей. Все равно, спасибо. Еще увидимся.

Телефон тихо пискнул и отключился, лицо пропало с экрана. Хисаги потер запястье.

\- Мы не продвинулись, капитан Кучики, - признал он со вздохом. - Ни капли. В техотделе тоже не знают, что это может быть за мутация.

\- Вы действительно ничего не решили по поводу назначения? - спросил Бьякуя. Он закрывал портал; запечатать его было несложно, но занимало много времени.

\- Я решил, что останусь на нынешнем посту, - твердо заявил Хисаги. Бьякуя коротко и внимательно взглянул на него.

\- Что ж. Я напишу об этом генералу Ямамото.

Они в молчании вернулись в библиотеку. За закрытыми дверями было неожиданно тихо.  
Когда они вошли, Ренджи поднял голову от книги, которую листал.

\- Ренджи?

\- Мы нашли решение, - возбужденно ответил он. Кашлянул, - по крайней мере, нам так кажется. Бьякуя, у тебя есть книги про долбанное рейацу?

\- Второй этаж, - сухо ответил тот, не обращая внимания на застывшего от удивления Ренджи. Впрочем, тот быстро взял себя в руки; только головой покачал.

\- Идея-то в чем? - поинтересовался между тем Хисаги, подходя к читающему Аясэгаве.

\- Все гениальное просто, Шухэй, - он потянулся, захлопнул книгу. - Устроим битву рейацу.

\- Холлоу вытягивает рейацу, занпакто Аясэгавы-сан вытягивает рейацу, - добавил Ренджи.  
\- Вопрос только в том, чья сила больше. Так что мы пытаемся найти способ ее увеличить, хотя бы на время.

\- В твоем нынешнем состоянии тебе и муху сил не лишить, - фыркнул Хисаги. - С ума сошел? Мы с капитаном к нему и подойти не смогли, гигай включили автозащиту. Что-то с ним не в порядке.

\- Ты говорил, - хмуро ответил Аясэгава.

\- А ты не слушал! Если тебе ясно, иди к себе, ложись и жди Котецу!

Аясэгава с громким хлопком захлопнул книгу, из нее вырвалось облачко пыли. Он выпрямил спину.

\- Да это не важно, Хисаги, - поспешно вмешался Ренджи. Скандал был сейчас совсем некстати, да и брови на спокойном лице Бьякуи начали сходиться. - Можно отдать ему нашу рейацу.

Хисаги бросил на него ошеломленный взгляд.

\- И ты уверен, что дело того стоит? А если не выйдет?

\- Выйдет, - уверенно отмел сомнения Ренджи. - Не хочешь, мы вдвоем пойдем. Этот холлоу мне кое-что задолжал.

\- Ты даже не помнишь, тот ли это холлоу, который тебя ранил! И будешь таскать за собой Аясэгаву - больного, между прочим - ради какой-то догадки?

\- Да ради бога, Шухэй! - сердитый окрик Аясэгавы застал Хисаги в двух шагах от Ренджи, со сжатыми кулаками и упрямым выражением на лице. Уже спокойнее он продолжил, - разве я похож на девку? Разве я не служу в одиннадцатом отряде? Уж надеюсь, что смогу обойтись без твоей защиты какое-то время. Иначе мне пора переходить в четвертый.

Он сидел неестественно прямо, сжимая в руках книгу, и обвиняюще смотрел на Хисаги. Смотрел и смотрел, пока, наконец, лейтенант девятого отряда не сдался под этим взглядом.

\- Ладно, - буркнул он. - Что у вас там за план?

Ренджи вздохнул. Метнул взгляд на Бьякую, собранного и никак не похожего на того, кто трахал его в кабинете. Ахха, эта картинка тоже была некстати. Он подвинулся, стараясь успокоиться. Вряд ли сейчас он смог бы объяснить неожиданное возбуждение.

\- Книги, которые мы читали, - Аясэгава потряс в воздухе той, что лежала у него на коленях, - о рейацу. В принципе, все, что мы проходили в академии, но это было давно и я уже не помню всего. То, что мы нашли, о структуре, в принципе, позволяет надеяться на успешный исход дела. - Хисаги хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал и уселся на кресло рядом с Аясэгавой. - Техническая сторона проста - Фуджикуджаку умеет забирать рейацу, передавая его мне. С намного более сильным противником такое не пройдет, конечно, поэтому один я никогда не справлюсь с этим холлоу, но с вашим рейацу будет шанс. Довольно неплохой, к тому же…

\- Я полагаю, вы приготовили все необходимое, офицер? - Аясэгава вздрогнул, будто успев забыть о присутствии в библиотеке Бьякуи.

\- Да, капитан. Мне только нужен будет гигай восьмой модели. Тот, который с ограничивающим полем. Иначе расплескаю все рейацу.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что технический отдел сможет предоставить нам один, - кивнул Бьякуя. - Свяжитесь с ними, лейтенант. Ренджи, за мной.

Когда они вышли, Ренджи, не удержавшись, спросил:

\- И сколько этажей ты прочитал, мм?

\- Восемь, - сухо ответил Бьякуя, не повернув головы и потому не увидев выражения на лице Ренджи.

\- Там их всего три!

\- Ограничения не позволяли поставить на грунт больше. Дома - тринадцать уровней. Библиотека Сейрейтей официально принадлежит четырем благородным кланам. Клан Кучики - один из них.

Ренджи помотал головой.

\- Ну ты даешь, - пробормотал он. - Вернемся, напою шухэевским пивом. Надо же и расслабляться иногда.

Бьякуя вздернул бровь, но ничего не ответил.

Они подошли к мечам. Ренджи, уверенный, что Бьякуя ведет его в кабинет, нерешительно посмотрел на лестницу. Бьякуя, не обращая внимания, достал ключ и открыл стеллаж, поднимая стекло.

\- Возьми один, который тебе понравится.

Ренджи задумчиво смотрел на мечи. Тускло поблескивая на свету, они приглашали его потрогать, взять их в руки, подраться… Он резко обернулся. Обезьяны не было - на секунду ему показалось… Он сдвинул брови и протянул ладонь. Когда его рука зависла над одним из мечей - красивой, гладкой, длинной катаной - на соседнем вдруг ярко вспыхнуло лезвие; Ренджи отдернулся, оглядываясь на Бьякую. Тот, как всегда, был неестественно спокоен.

Блеснувшая катана была совсем простой, тонкое и узкое лезвие немного зазубренным у основания; явно часто использующееся оружие - но все же оно заинтриговало Ренджи. Не колеблясь больше, он выхватил меч из стеллажа, ощущая, как приятно он ложится в руку.  
\- Ну что ж, - позади него раздался глубокий голос. - Теперь ты готов работать в команде.

Бьякуи не было - и когда он успел уйти? - но Ренджи сначала заметил не это.

\- У тебя татуировки на шкуре, - сказал он.

\- Меня всегда поражала твоя способность отмечать очевидное, - заметил бабуин серьезным тоном. Ренджи насупился. - Ты же выбрал меня. Наша связь проявилась. Вот и все.

\- Ты что, меч? - он фыркнул.

\- Я занпакто, - устало повторила обезьяна. - Ты помнишь мое имя?

Давать имена мечам с обезьяньими мордами, хотел ответить Ренджи, это верх идиотизма. Но - каким-то образом это было правильно, именно мечам с раздвоением личности, умеющим доводить тебя, с противными голосами и отвратительной рассудительностью и следовало иметь имена. Он почти с сожалением произнес:

\- Нет.

Но бабуина уже не было. По лестнице спускался Бьякуя. Увидев Ренджи с катаной в руках, он удовлетворенно кивнул.

Из библиотеки вышел Аясэгава, за ним - Хисаги, поклонившийся Бьякуе.

\- Все готово, капитан. Правда, техотдел поинтересовался, зачем нам спецгигай всего лишь для холлоу…

\- Я им объясню, - прервал его Бьякуя. - Не беспокойтесь об этом, лейтенант Хисаги.

\- Ну что, идем? - пританцовывая на месте, спросил Аясэгава. - Рейацу Шухэя слишком беспокойное, да и управлять им я не могу. Нужно побыстрее добраться до парка. Он ведь все еще там?

\- Да, - Хисаги поднял голову от мобильного телефона с огромным экраном и отсутствием кнопок. - В районе трехсот метров, я думаю. Наверное, там у него лежбище.

Ренджи думал, что на них будут, как минимум, показывать пальцем, но на странную компанию никто не обращал внимания. Однако расслабиться он не мог - напряжение усиливалось по мере того, как они подходили к парку.

\- Я попробую справиться так, - тихо сказал Аясэгава. - Если не выйдет, я возьму рейацу у вас - но не хочу заранее рисковать. У гигая не слишком большое ограничивающее поле, будет сложно управляться и так.

Они вошли, почти растворившись в тишине парка. Ренджи знал, как надо ступать, чтобы шагов не было слышно; как дышать, чтобы не сбивать ритм сердца и не сопеть слишком громко; но размышлять над этим ему уже надоело, поэтому все эти мелочи он принял как должное, потерявшись в окружающей зелени и пытаясь услышать монстра.

Тем больше он напугал, оказавшись вдруг перед носом Ренджи, отвратительная морда перекошена чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим улыбку.

\- Шинигами, - довольно сказал холлоу. - Ты еще жив?

Ренджи вырвало из задумчивости мгновенно; он принял боевую стойку и поднял меч, направив острие на монстра.

\- Ооо, занпакто, - насмешливо протянул тот. - С твоим-то уровнем духовной силы? Мне даже есть тебя не хочется. Впрочем, к пресной еде не привыкать. Похвастаюсь победой над еще одним шинигами.

Он двинулся вперед, и Ренджи готов был - прыгнуть на него и попытаться хотя бы ранить - но не успел.

Слева от холлоу просвистело, и Аясэгава появился рядом с Ренджи. На плече монстра быстро затягивалась рана.

\- Черт, он регенерирует, - сквозь зубы прошипел Аясэгава. - Абарай, плевать на риск, давай запястье, - он полоснул по протянутой ладони острием причудливо изогнутого меча, и Ренджи почувствовал резкую слабость, падая на колени и тяжело дыша.

\- Ты ослабляющий тип, шинигамское отродье? - прорычал разозленный холлоу. Ренджи показалось, что он начал светиться. - Я покажу тебе, кто тут сильнее! Я, Куюру, пожру тебя!

Он с ревом бросился вперед; и вот теперь он совершенно точно светился, равно как и Аясэгава: синевато-белая энергия танцевала, потрескивая, вокруг них, сплетаясь, когда они наносили удары.

Хисаги оказался рядом неожиданно; зашептал на ухо Ренджи:

\- Юмичика забрал рейацу капитана Кучики, мою и, - оглядел внимательно, - твою, видимо, тоже. Но не до конца, так что будь внимателен. Когда холлоу ослабнет достаточно, прыгай и бей по маске.

Силы и правда медленно, но неуклонно росли; уже можно было встать, но попытку пресек Хисаги, ухватив за плечо и показав знаками, что лучше пока не высовываться. С каждым ударом Аясэгавы его хватка становилась все сильнее, поза - все напряженнее, пока, наконец, он не стал походить больше на хищника, приготовившегося к прыжку чем на человека.

А потом все произошло слишком быстро - Аясэгава, как будто застывший в воздухе, Хисаги, отпустивший плечо Ренджи и наносящий удар за ударом по белой костяной маске монстра, он сам, отрубающий когтистую лапу, и, наконец, один-единственный удар Бьякуи, от которого холлоу заревел и в буквальном смысле испарился, постепенно исчезая в воздухе. А потом Аясэгава повернулся к ним и выплеснул силу, которая начала впитываться - Ренджи чувствовал - в его кожу, мышцы, кровь…

И он потряс головой.

В памяти все смешалось; он пытался разобраться в каше, творившейся в голове, но безуспешно. Огляделся по сторонам; справа сидел на земле Хисаги, Юмичика облокотился на ствол поваленного дерева, чуть поодаль стоял - на вид даже не запыхавшийся - Бьякуя.

\- Шухэй, - медленно сказал Ренджи. - Юмичика-сан. Капитан... - покраснев, подумал, как же теперь называть своего молчаливого капитана? - Бьякуя… вы… - и вдруг, застонав, выматерился.

\- Что с тобой? - недоуменно спросил Юмичика

\- Я обозвал Забимару говорящей макакой! Он меня убьет. Он откажется со мной драться. Он…

Хисаги захохотал, хлопнув его по плечу.

\- Ренджи, старик, да ты все вспомнил! Не бойся, ничего с твоим занпакто не станется, если он и разозлится, то только на то, что сегодня ты его не выпустил!

\- Ренджи, - спокойно сказал Бьякуя. Тот посмотрел на капитана, вспомнил, что происходило в кабинете не далее, как этим утром, и покраснел.

\- Да, капитан?

\- Я жду отчета за последний месяц. Через три дня.

Смех Хисаги после этого заявления слышно было, должно быть, далеко за пределами парка.

Портал появился неожиданно; в нем возникло лицо Акона.

\- Вы были правы - это мутация, - заявил он. - Какая-то новая разновидность, выведенная Айзэном. Такие появляются все чаще, нам даже пришлось понизить ограничение на рейацу в Мире Живых. Вы лучше возвращайтесь. Того и гляди объявят военное положение, да и отряды без начальства расслабились, - портал закрылся. Бьякуя стоял неподвижно несколько секунд, а потом развернулся и пошел к дому.

Ренджи вздохнул, глядя капитану в спину.

\- Шухэй, - сказал он. - Не одолжишь пива на вечер?


End file.
